Waiting For The Perfect Moment
by standing-in-the-doorway
Summary: Tonight is supposed to be the night they plan moving in together instead of just having drawers. - Yes, another post "Goodbye Toby" fic, with a nice twist though.
1. Chapter 1

"Crazy day, huh?" Pam says, hanging her jacket on the hook by the door. It's a lame thing to say, but she's been at a loss for words since the disappointing lack of a proposal. Now, though, the quiet is beginning to get to her.

"Yeah," he answers simply, not giving into her desire for superficial conversation. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Of course not." Jim heads for the bathroom, stripping his tie and jacket on the way and draping them over the back of the couch. Pam watches him go and can't help but notice the slump of his shoulders. He looks as dejected as she feels.

After a moment, she hears the shower running and briefly considers joining him. There's nothing better than soapy Jim but she's not feeling sexy at the moment – just sad. In the bedroom, she sheds her own clothes, tossing them into the hamper, and pulls on pajamas. Then she putters around the kitchen, straightening up.

She can't help wondering if Jim is actually ever going to propose. They've both always joked about it - she won't really say no if he asks during one of Michael's meetings. But what if he's just kidding about the whole thing? They have only been dating a year – is it too soon? What if he's having second thoughts now that she's going to New York?

She switches the dishwasher on and turns to her small living room. Tidying and organizing gives her something to do to make her thoughts stop. In the year between Casino Night and Beach Day, she had reorganized the supply closet five times. She straightens a pile of magazines on the coffee table, fluffs the throw pillows and picks up Jim's jacket and tie to put them away.

That's when she finds it.

The black velvet box tumbles from his pocket and lands with a muffled thump on the beige carpet. But much louder is the thumping of her own heart. It echoes in her ears and suddenly everything makes sense. He WAS going to propose tonight!! She knew the fireworks were his doing – they definitely didn't fit into the Party Planning Committee's budget, even with Michael's foot money.

She remembers when he turned to her moments before Andy's interruption, his eyes liquid and his voice soft as he said "hey." THAT was the moment! Stupid Andy!!

The excitement that overwhelmed her when she saw the ring suddenly fades into worry. She knows just how romantic Jim is, how perfect he wants everything to be for her. When will he find another perfect moment?

Pam is tired of waiting though. The fake-out proposals have been amusing, a way to get her used to the idea of being engaged again. But she's ready now.

Her fingers tighten around the box. She has an idea.

Look out world, Fancy New Beesly is getting what she wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim rubs his hands over his tired eyes as he stands under the hot water. He can't believe Mr. Andrew Frikkin' Bernard STOLE his proposal!! It would have been perfect – fireworks, music, and in the very parking lot where he first confessed his love for her. Perfect.

Angela doesn't even want to get married if her "I said OK" is any indication. Jim can't help but be angry. He had been waiting since the second week he had been dating Pam for the perfect moment and now he has to find another. Who knows how long that will take? His heart aches at the thought.

He lets the shower relax him, the hot water making him come back to himself a little. Finally, when his fingers are pruny, he turns off the water. Towel wrapped around his hips, he opens his drawer in Pam's dresser and sighs. Tonight is supposed to be the night they plan moving in together instead of just having drawers.

He pulls on an old, faded Eagles t-shirt and boxers and leaves the bedroom to join Pam in the living room. He hears music and sees a soft glow so he assumes she's watching TV. But when he enters the room, he finds that the music and light are from the stereo and candles. Pam is sitting on the couch. But what makes him freeze in the doorway is the little black box that is sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Pam…" She smiles up at him in the way that made his stomach flip and stands up.

"You were going to propose for real tonight," she says, making it a statement not a question. "Romantic setting, fireworks I assume you paid for."

"I…" He's caught and he's not sure how to react to that. How is he going to surprise her now?

"You wanted it to be perfect." He nods. "It doesn't have to be, Jim. I don't need some elaborate set-up. I just want to be engaged to you."

Now she's the one who surprises him by dropping to her knee before him.

"James Christopher Halpert, I am madly in love with you. Will you marry me?" Jim can't believe this is happening. He certainly never thought it would happen like this. He realizes he's staring at her dumbly though when she says, "Are you going to give me an answer?" He drops to his knees in front of her, evening out the vast difference in their heights.

"I'm supposed to be the one asking that question." He takes her tiny hands in his.

"That's not an answer," she replies, grinning.

"Yes, Pamela Morgan Beesly, I will marry you." He pulls her close, hugging her tightly as his long arms wind nearly double around her. She squeezes back and sniffles, tears of happiness slipping down her cheeks. Jim pulls back slightly for a moment, brushing her tears away as he cups her face, then kisses her.

When the kiss ends, they are both grinning like fools.

"So," Pam says, glancing at the coffee table, "are you going to put that ring on my finger or what?" Jim chuckled.

"I don't know. You proposed to me. Shouldn't I be getting the ring?" He picks up the box anyway and takes the ring out. "You were wrong," he tells her, sliding the diamond onto her finger. "You said it doesn't need to be perfect. But it is. As long as it's you and me, it's perfect."

"You're so cheesy." Pam wraps her arms around his neck.

"You love it."

"I do. For the rest of my life."

_/end. Ok, yes, another proposal fic. And I think I have one more in me, so that will probably be coming soon. Feedback is love.  
_


End file.
